


Jealous Jami

by Overwatchdaydreams



Series: Jamison "Junkrat" Fawkes [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overwatchdaydreams/pseuds/Overwatchdaydreams
Summary: Request from Tumblr: Could we please get junkrat getting jealous of Mercy because reader keeps going to see her. Turns out reader is going for check ups as they are now pregnant by junkrat. Reader revels to him at the end its twins.





	

Twice now you had done it. Two times in which you told your boyfriend that you couldn’t be with him because you had to go see Dr. Zeigler. And those were just the times you had a planned appointment, and not including the five times you were sick and gone to see her. At first he was worried something was gravely wrong with you--because why else would you be throwing up throughout the day without giving him a reason? No, he knew you must have just wanted to spend time with the kind doctor.  
“What’cha think she’s doin’ Roadie?” he asked. He sat hunched over a table, chin resting on the metal as he poked at a bomb with one finger.  
“Her business,” came the rumbled reply. He was reading a book beside the smaller Junker, mask on and turning pages quickly despite his narrow field of vision.  
A whine escaped between Jamison’s teeth that turned into a loud groan. In a quick motion he flicked a match up and lit the end of the bomb’s fuse. He laughed as he watched it burn down until Roadhog reached over, never looking away from his book, and put the fuse out with his thumb and index finger. Another whine came from Jamison.  
“What’s going on in here?” came your voice as you walked into the room. You were a little paler than normal, but you smiled. Jamison eyed you, knowing you had just been to see the doctor and questioning why you were smiling. Normally you only smiled for him like that, but lately it had been after your visits. He let his tongue slid over his teeth, arms crossed.  
Your eyes fell from his pouting lips to the small round bomb on the table. “Jami, you know you can’t set things off in here. Just go to the blasting range if you want; that’s what it’s there for.” You came around the table and gave him a kiss on the cheek, thinking his pout was because of the bomb and nothing more. “We can go now if you want?”  
He jumped at the idea, grinning wide. Grabbing your hand he practically dragged you to the blasting range outside, scarred with black marks and holes in every corner of the concrete. The wide area had been added in especially for Jami, after he set a few too many fires inside and even Roadhog had trouble keeping him under control during the long periods without a mission. You noticed someone had set up a few targets, most likely Roadhog, with omnic faces painted on them.  
A box of frag grenades sat on a plastic table, along with a few other various explosives. You each fell into your usual rhythm, where you would light the match and fuse, and then he would throw the bomb out--sometimes it hit the target, sometimes it would “accidentally” go closer to the buildings. But with you there he normally behaved, and would watch you as much as he would watch the explosions. Today though, he didn’t feel like doing either. Today, he wanted to do something very different.  
As you flicked the match and watched the yellow flame ignite, you held it out to Jami with a smile. As much as he loved to see your smile he gave you a pout and held up the bomb from earlier, watching it light the fuse. You waited for him to throw it at the first target, a large omnic head painted on, but he didn’t.  
“Jami?” you asked, suddenly worried. There wasn’t much time before the fuse ran out.  
“I’m not sure I feel like usin’ the targets, darl,” he said. “Why not blow something real up for once?”  
“Jami you know--”  
Before you could finish your thought, let alone your sentence, Jami tossed the bomb over his shoulder. It bounced twice before landing in a potted plant nearby, too close for your comfort. Your hand went to your stomach instinctively as the pot exploded, showering you both with dirt and the burning leaves of whatever was in there.  
When Jami heard you shout though, he realized what he was doing. He didn’t think much about others getting hurt, not until he met you. And while there had been some mishaps, some minor scratches and bruises from you diving for cover, nothing he’d done had ever required you to scream or worse, require a doctor. But when he heard you cry out, and saw you duck, and pieces of the pot flew in your direction he felt as if his heart had stopped.  
Jami quickly pulled you to the ground and covered your body with his, wrapping all around you. Sharp edges of the pot sunk into his skin, some small and some not so much. They tore into muscle, drawing blood quickly. He barely felt it at all, his body pumped full of adrenaline as he tried his best to protect you. When he knew the shrapnel was finished, and the world was quiet with settled dirt, he lifted back slightly to look at you.  
“Oh, I’m so sorry babe,” he stated, tears springing to his eyes, “I didn’t mean that. I’m sorry, I just don’t think. You know me, I just can’t think sometimes.” He swatted his head with his metal hand twice before you grabbed it.  
“Jami,” you breathed, “it’s fine. I’m fine, are you?”  
“No, no, no,” he mumbled, “not fine. Ya keep leavin’ me, I don’t like it. Can’t think straight without you.”  
Jami stood, holding his hands out for you to help you up. Your eyes fell on the blood on his shoulder, a thick piece of clay pot sticking out of it. You said, “We can talk about that after you go see Angela.”  
Jami couldn’t stop the groan crawl out of the back of his throat. When his nose crinkled you didn’t give him time to try and stop. So you kept hold of him and walked him to see Angela, your legs still shaky after the explosion. When you arrived she didn’t seem shocked to see you again.  
“Was the medicine not enough, Y/N? Still nauseous?” she asked.  
All you had to do was turn Jami around for her to understand. He’d gone to see her plenty of times for stitches and various remedies, but he never had such a scowl on his face. When you mentioned that you were there when it happened she immediately handed Jami off to a nurse to be patched up and attended to you. The perks of being friends with the doctor.  
Jami wanted you to stay with him, if only to keep you away from Angela. You almost went with him until Angela insisted on a quick checkup after the scare.  
Only when the debris was taken out of his back and shoulders did he get to see you again. But when the nurse pulled the curtain around your bed back, he wasn’t sure what he was seeing.  
You lay on the bed, shirt up and tapping your fingers along the bed rail, staring at a photo in your other hand. You appeared nervous, he thought, and your stomach shone with some kind of gel on it.  
“What’s this?” he asked. Had he really hurt you? He felt his eyes water at the very idea of it. Before he could start to pull at his hair and whine Angela turned to him and said, “She is fine. Just wanted to be safe since…” Her eyes fell on you.  
“Since?” Jami prodded. His heart nearly stopped again with those words.  
“Jami,” you said slowly, “I wanted to wait a bit to tell you this...just to...make sure everything was okay.”  
He moved closer to you, quickly grabbing onto your hand with his human one, and holding your arm with his other. “You’re killin’ me here, darl. What is it, what’s wrong?”  
“Nothing’s wrong, I just wanted to do something with you.” You nodded at Angela, who then placed the ultrasound probe on your belly. Jami watched, eyes wide and eager as he tried to understand what was happening.  
Soon an image flicked onto the nearby screen that Dr. Zeigler was staring at with a smile, recognizing something there. You smiled too, but you kept your eyes on Jami. Eventually you could both hear tiny beats, the steady pumping of a little heart.  
“Ya…” he said. His eyes focused on the black and white shape on the screen, the blurry image hard to make out. But Jami was a smart man, and while you hadn’t thought he’d ever seen an ultrasound before you knew he would find this out on his own. “Ya pregnant?” He looked at you, mouth agape. “With mine?”  
You laughed and pushed the photo at him. “Yes, with yours!” Releasing you from his grip he stared down at the photo Angela had given you earlier that day, and then back at the screen. The heartbeats could still be heard, and Jami seemed to stall.  
“Sounds like he’s got a fast heart,” he finally said. He kept looking between the screen and the photo.  
“They’re perfectly healthy,” you replied, “both of them.”  
Jami blinked at you. “Both?”  
You smiled, tears coming to your eyes partly because you weren’t sure if Jami’s reaction was a happy one, and partly because you were hearing your baby’s heartbeats for the first time. “Yeah, twins. I wanted to wait until you knew to hear them for the first time.”  
Expression still shocked, you couldn’t read him. Angela remained quiet. A tear began to slide down your cheek, thinking he wasn’t happy.  
“Imma be a father,” he whispered. “Imma be someone’s daddy?” Neither you nor Angela had anytime to say a word as he shouted, “Imma be someone’s daddy!” He laughed loudly, nearly crushing the photo in his hands.  
You let out a breath, seeing the huge smile on his face. You added, “Two someone’s.”  
“Two,” he breathed. When he noticed the tears falling down your cheeks he leaned over and kissed you, wiping at your cheeks with his thumbs. The kiss was long, somewhat breathtaking as you tried not to cry any more. It must have lasted longer than you thought because you two only stopped when Angela cleared her throat. Jami was slower to pull away.  
“How far along are ya?”  
“About three months,” you answered.  
He looked to your stomach. “Can’t tell at all, love.”  
Dr. Zeigler handed you a cloth to wipe away the gel on your belly, and once it was gone you were about to pull your shirt down when Jami’s hand touched you gently. His hand was hot, and a little sweaty, but he touched you as if you were glass. You weren’t sure he had ever been so gentle with you. His thumb stroked over your skin as he lowered himself down to eye level with your stomach.  
“Two,” he whispered, “two little babies in there.”  
“No more blasting range for you,” Angela said, giving you a frown. “You will need as much rest and calm as you can get. Twins can be complicated, you know.” She turned her attention to Jami when you nodded. “You need to take care of her, Jamison.”  
“Absolutely, doc,” Jami replied, his hand still on your stomach. He looked up at you. “Whatever ya need, I got it.” He let out a fit of giggles. “Roadie’s gonna be so excited!”  
You and Angela exchange a glance. You said, “I’m sure he’ll be...something.”  
You weren’t sure how Roadhog would feel having two little Jami’s running around, but you didn’t care; all that mattered was Jami’s own excitement.

BONUS:

“Roadie, buddy!” Jami said as you and he walked hand in hand into their workspace. “We got news. We’re having kids! Two! There are two little babies growing in Y/N!”  
Roadhog looked up from his book, his expression nearly blank with the mask on but you could see his eyes widen.  
“You’re having two kids?” he questioned. The longest sentence you’d ever heard him say.  
“Yeah, twins! Inn’it great?”  
Slowly, Roadhog shut his book and set it on the table. He stood and walked towards you both before saying, “I quit.”


End file.
